bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
L'os i el Casa Azul (Episodi Llista) Català/Catalan
Temporada 1 (1997) #Hogar és on el L'os és – Agost 11, 1997 (Home is Where the Bear Is) #Una Aventura Amb Aigua – Agost 12, 1997 (An Adventure About Water) #Le Gravetat – Agost 13, 1997 (The Gravity) #La Caiguda Per a la Tardor – Agost 14, 1997 (Falling for Fall) #Imatge de la Salut – Agost 15, 1997 (Picture of Health) #Compartint Setmana – Agost 18, 1997 (Sharing Week) #Ratolí Partit – Agost 19, 1997 (Mouse Party) #Fora de Forma – Agost 20, 1997 (Out of Shape) #Què hi ha al Correu, Avui? – Agost 21, 1997 (What is in the Mail, Today?) #Un Carro de Diferents Colors – Agost 22, 1997 (A Wagon of Different Colors) #Una Aventura de Dansa – Agost 25, 1997 (An Adventure of Dance) #Les Música Aventuras – Agost 26, 1997 (The Music Adventures) #Tot Connectat – Agost 27, 1997 (All Connected) #Un Hivern Migdiada – Agost 28, 1997 (A Winter's Nap) #Màgia a la Cuina – Agost 29, 1997 (Magic in the Kitchen) #Menjar i Beure Suc – Setembre 8, 1997 (Eat and Drink Juice) #Le Cosa de Perdut – Setembre 9, 1997 (The Lost Thing) #Treball Igual un L'os – Setembre 10, 1997 (Working Like a Bear) #Primavera Febre – Setembre 11, 1997 (Spring Fever) #Aquesta Foto – Setembre 12, 1997 (Picture This) #El Gran Petit Visitant – Setembre 15, 1997 (The Big Little Visitor) #Aimar Brutícia – Setembre 16, 1997 (Loving Dirt) #Matí Glòria – Setembre 17, 1997 (Morning Glory) #Deixant Sons – Setembre 18, 1997 (Leaving Sounds) #L'estiu Freca – Setembre 19, 1997 (Fresh Summer) #Amics Pel Vida – Setembre 22, 1997 (Friends For Life) #Tornar a la Naturalesa – Setembre 23, 1997 (Back to Nature) #Jocs Ojolímpicos – Setembre 24, 1997 (The Ojolympics) #El Etern Somni – Setembre 25, 1997 (The Big Sleep) #L'aprenentatge és Diversió – Setembre 26, 1997 (Learning is Fun) #Bons Temps – Octubre 6, 1997 (Good Times) #El Etern Pretendent – Octubre 7, 1997 (The Big Pretender) #Recordo Quan – Octubre 8, 1997 (Remember When) #Oh No, Aquí va Meu Error – Octubre 9, 1997 (Oh No, Here Goes My Mistake) #L'aniversari és Faltant – Octubre 10, 1997 (Birthday is Missing) #Quan Creixen Les Plantes – Octubre 13, 1997 (When Plants Grow) #La Visita a Domicili – Octubre 14, 1997 (The House Call) #L'os és Malalt – Octubre 15, 1997 (Bear is Sick) #Res a Por – Octubre 16, 1997 (Nothing to Fear) #Clar Com Una Campana – Octubre 17, 1997 (Clear as a Bell) Temporada 2 (1997-1999) #Nadó Nadó – Novembre 6, 1997 (Baby Baby) #El Formatge Faltant – Novembre 13, 1997 (The Missing Cheese) #Mira el Que Vaig Fer – Novembre 20, 1997 (Look What I Made) #Les Aventuras de Cambiament – Novembre 27, 1997 (The Changing Adventures) #Sentit – Gener 2, 1998 (Senses) #Un Bon Manera Ajudant – Gener 9, 1998 (A Good Way to Help) #Dansa Febre – Gener 16, 1998 (Dance Fever) #Ratolí Viatjar – Gener 23, 1998 (Mouse Travel) #Vesteix Dia – Gener 30, 1998 (Dress Up Day) #Interactiu Febre – Març 7, 1998 (Interactive Fever) #Arribar a Saber – Març 14, 1998 (Get to Know) #Construir Aquest – Març 21, 1998 (Constructed This) #Sentiments – Març 28, 1998 (Feelings) #Les Insectes – Abril 6, 1998 (The Insects) #Vostè Anar, Ojo! – Abril 13, 1998 (You Go, Ojo!) #Una Jornada de Misteris – Abril 20, 1998 (A Journey of Mysteries) #Si al Principi Vostè no Tingui Èxit – Maig 11, 1998 (If at First You Don't Succeed) #Tot Temps L'os – Maig 18, 1998 (All Weather Bear) #Ocupacions en la Vallée Woodland – Maig 25, 1998 (Occupations in Woodland Valley) #El Etern Libro Sobre Nosaltres – Juny 2, 1998 (The Big Book About Us) #Les Olors – Juny 9, 1998 (The Smells) #No Tinc Por – Juny 16, 1998 (I'm Not Afraid) #Polzes Amunt! – Juny 23, 1998 (Thumbs Up!) #Estava Pensant – Juny 30, 1998 (I Was Just Thinking) #Amor és Tot Vostè Necessita – Juliol 8, 1998 (Love is All You Need) #L'os: Le Científic – Juliol 15, 1998 (Bear: The Scientist) #Tan Diferents Com el Dia i la Nit – Juliol 22, 1998 (As Different as Day and Night) #La Curació Sentiment – Juliol 22, 1998 (The Healing Feeling) #Le Cova Secreta de L'os – Juliol 29, 1998 (Bear's Secret Cave) #Regna Ojo – Agost 6, 1998 (Queen Ojo) #Nois Seran Nois – Agost 13, 1998 (Boys Will Be Boys) #Un Altre Compartint Dia – Agost 20, 1998 (Another Sharing Day) #Es-Esports-tàstic! – Agost 27, 1998 (It's Sports-tastic!) #Recerca Amics de L'os – Setembre 2, 1998 (Searching Bear's Friends) #La Lluna de la Collita – Setembre 9, 1998 (The Harvest Moon) #Trucar un Dia – Setembre 16, 1998 (Call it a Day) #Ho Vam Fer El Nostre Camin – Setembre 23, 1998 (We Did It Our Way) #Quin és la Història? – Setembre 30, 1998 (What is the Story?) #Quan Has Danar – Octubre 17, 1998 (When You Go) #Perdut i Trobat – Octubre 24, 1998 (Lost and Found) #Nits d'Halloween – Octubre 31, 1998 (Halloween Nights) #Amics en el Joc – Novembre 6, 1998 (Friends in the Game) #Pena Esperar – Novembre 13, 1998 (Worth Waiting) #Acció de Gràcies – Novembre 20, 1998 (Thanksgiving) #Visitant Les Pepins – Novembre 27, 1998 (Visit The Grandparents) #Benvinguda a Vallée Woodland: Primera Part – Gener 16, 1999 (Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part One) #Benvinguda a Vallée Woodland: Segona Part – Gener 16, 1999 (Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part Two) #Nadó, Tu Ets Tu – Gener 23, 1999 (Baby, You Are You) #Le Baia Nadal: Primera Part – Gener 30, 1999 (A Berry Christmas: Part One) #Le Baia Nadal: Segona Part – Gener 30, 1999 (A Berry Christmas: Part Two) Temporada 3 (1999-2000) #Tu Mai se Sap – Juliol 9, 1999 (You Never Know) #Fins, Avall, Al Voltant! – Juliol 16, 1999 (Up, Down, All Around!) #Woodland Casa Meravellós – Juliol 23, 1999 (Woodland House Wonderful) #Tornar a la Aigua – Juliol 30, 1999 (Back to Water) #El Club de Lectura – Setembre 10, 1999 (The Book Club) #Estris Per Menjar – Setembre 17, 1999 (Eating Utensils) #Le Primer Dia de Ratolí Classe – Setembre 24, 1999 (The First Day of Mouse Class) #Jo Perdut Meu Ritme – Octubre 4, 1999 (I Lost My Rhythm) #Ratolí Reunió Familiar – Octubre 11, 1999 (Mouse Family Reunion) #Jo Tens Seu Número – Octubre 18, 1999 (I Got Your Number) #Joc Dates – Octubre 25, 1999 (Play Dates) #Les Compradors de Matemàtiques – Novembre 2, 1999 (The Math Shoppers) #Ratpenats són També Gent – Novembre 9, 1999 (Bats are Also Animals) #Un Dia Sobre un Experiment – Novembre 16, 1999 (A Day About an Experiment) #Una Olor de la Brisa Fresca de L'aire – Novembre 23, 1999 (A Smell of Fresh Breezy Air) #Mercadeig – Desembre 13, 1999 (Marketing) #Nostre Festival Barri – Desembre 13, 1999 (Our Neighborhood Festival) #El Fades Conte Bola – Desembre 13, 1999 (The Fairy Tale Ball) #Les Mots, Les Mots, Les Mots – Desembre 20, 1999 (Words, Words, Words) #Racó de Lectura – Desembre 20, 1999 (Reading Corner) #El Mercat Casolana – Desembre 20, 1999 (The Yard Sale) #No Altre Dia Ajudant – Desembre 20, 1999 (Not Another Helping Day) #Le Joc de Pilota Bonança – Desembre 27, 1999 (The Ball Game Bonanza) #Temps Tempestuós – Desembre 27, 1999 (Stormy Weather) #Mòu Dansa – Desembre 27, 1999 (Dance Moves) #Escriptura Dia – Març 2, 2000 (Writing Day) #Cura de la Natura – Març 2, 2000 (Nature Care) #Una Sorpresa a Doas Oras – Març 9, 2000 (A Surprise at Two Hours) #Solitari Casa – Març 16, 2000 (Lonely Home) #Anar a Somni – Març 23, 2000 (Go to Sleep) Temporada 4 #La Vista Des de Tu - Setembre 3, 2001 (The View From You) #Un Millor Amic Per Jugar - Setembre 10, 2001 (A Best Friend to Play) #Pas a Pas - Setembre 17, 2001 (Step by Step) #La Botiga General - Setembre 24, 2001 (The General Store) #El Expressió - Octubre 2, 2001 (The Expression) #Colores per Arreu! - Octubre 9, 2001 (Colors Everywhere!) #Ensenyar i Explicar - Octubre 16, 2001 (Show and Tell) #Festa de Disfresses d'Halloween - Octubre 23, 2001 (Halloween Costume Party) #L'100è Aniversari - Octubre 30, 2001 (The 100th Anniversary) #Joc Antic L'os - Novembre 6, 2001 (The Old Bear Game) #La Genial Bandini - Novembre 13, 2001 (The Great Bandini) #Altre d'Acció De Gràcies - Novembre 20, 2001 (Another Thanksgiving) #Qui és el Misteri Constructor? - Novembre 27, 2001 (Who is the Mystery Builder?) #Mestre Constructor L'os - Desembre 7, 2001 (Bear: The Master Builder) #Amor Dia - Desembre 14, 2001 (Love Day) #Només Porta a la Teva Escola - Desembre 21, 2001 (It Only Takes You to Your School) #L'hivern Del Seu Contingut - Desembre 28, 2001 (The Winter of His Content) #Juga a la Botiga - Gener 13, 2002 (Play in the Store) #Kwanzaa L'os - Gener 13, 2002 (Bear's Kwanzaa) #Les Ritmes Infantils - Gener 20, 2002 (The Nursery Rhymes) #Jánuca L'os - Gener 20, 2002 (Bear's Hanukkah) #Autoritat De Novel·les - Gener 27, 2002 (Authority of Novels) #Voluntaris i Vallée Woodland - Gener 27, 2002 (Volunteers in Woodland Valley) #Has Trobat en Algun Lloc? - Març 7, 2002 (Did You Find Somewhere?) #Quan Harry va Hallie - Març 7, 2002 (When Harry Met Hallie) #Animals a la Nostra Casa! - Març 14, 2002 (Animals in Our House!) #Quadre de Menjar - Març 14, 2002 (The Food Table) #El Nadó és Aquí! - Març 21, 2002 (The Baby's Here!) #Qüestionaris Populars - Març 21, 2002 (Popular Questionnaires) #Realització de Canvis - Abril 2, 2002 (Making Changes) #Casa Azul i la Valent - Abril 9, 2002 (Blue House of the Brave) #Le Equip Vallée Woodland - Abril 16, 2002 (The Woodland Valley Team) #L'os Compra Diners - Abril 23, 2002 (Bear Buys Money) #Ulleres d'Ojo - Abril 30, 2002 (Ojo's Glasses) #Imatge d'Ojo - Maig 6, 2002 (Ojo's Picture) #Esteu a Punt Per Cercar? - Maig 6, 2002 (Are You Ready to Search?) #Forma Cercadors - Maig 13, 2002 (Shape Searchers) #Amics Porten Junts - Maig 13, 2002 (Friends Get Along) #A Net o No Net - Maig 20, 2002 (To Clean or Not to Clean) #La Festa del Pijama - Maig 20, 2002 (The Pajama Party) Temporada 5 Flors, Plantes i Arbres Fàbriques favorites Quan estigueu a casa Temporada 6 Temporada 7 Temporada 8 Nous veïns Temporada 9 Temporada 10 Category:International BITBBH Shows